


It's You

by haatorii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Blowjobs, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, I don't know how to appropriately tag stuff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's a bit emotional, Stucky - Freeform, let me know if I missed any tags thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Steve and Bucky went on a beach for their anniversary and Bucky reminisced some memories.UPDATE 27/05/19: I made a little change in the middle. They're now together for 10 years instead of 7. It's unnoticeable and it doesn't affect the story in any way but that's just how I wanted it to be. Thanks!





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with new Stucky!
> 
> I couldn't get over Endgame so I'm drowning myself in Stucky. 
> 
> This, like all of my other fics, is unbeta'd. I claim all grammatical errors and inconsistencies as English is not my first language.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been inseparable since that fateful day when they were both 7 years old. Steve was new in the neighbourhood and found a malnourished kitten by the monkey bars. And because Fate was such an utter bitch with impeccable timing, a group of older kids saw him with the poor thing on his hands, ready to come home and ask his mom to cure the animal for him.

“Hey, guys! Look at what the little girl’s holding!” one kid said. Steve swore it was one of the memories he couldn’t and wouldn’t ever forget.

“I’m not a little girl,” He retorted. “I’m a boy.”

“Whatever, little girl. Aww, look! She’s holding a boney cat!” Another one of the playground bullies said.

“I know you’re bullies but I have to get this cat home so my mom could fix him.” He said. He wasn’t afraid of them but he was scared for the poor kitten meowing in his arms.

“Aw, going home to mommy so she could fix the cat’s boo-boo away?” One of the boys taunted him and tried to grab the small cat in his arms. He dodged him.

“Don’t let him get away!” One screamed and everything went to chaos; arms swinging, his tiny fist connecting to somebody’s nose, their slightly bigger hands hitting him on the cheek. He couldn’t remember what exactly happened next but all he could recall was the kicking. He was on the ground, crouching over the kitten, protecting it with his small body. Then he heard yelling.

“Hey! Get away from him, you punk ass jerks!”

A few seconds went by but for Steve, it was forever. When he heard the bullies running away, he lifted his head and saw another boy, a bit taller than him but not as scrawny. He was the most amazing thing Steve has seen in his life. Or so Steve says.

“Are you okay?” Asked the boy.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had them on the ropes.”

“Clearly,” the boy said. Sarcasm. “I’m James, but everybody calls me Bucky.” The boy, Bucky, extended his arms.

Steve took it and shook his hand, “I’m Steve. Everybody calls me… er… Steve.”

Bucky laughed, “Hello, Steve. Nice to meet’cha!”

 

\-------------

  


“You were shining, I swear!” Steve said.

“No, I wasn’t! How high were you that day?” Bucky laughed.

“Har, har, very funny. I was 7, Buck. I won’t be high until almost 9 years later.” He lightly punched Bucky in the arm.

“Touché,” Bucky agreed. “I was there. And I was there ever since.”

“That’s true.” Steve dragged a hit on the joint and passed it to Bucky. He coughed and Bucky smoothed his back.

They passed the joint back and forth with each other until it was gone and they took another and another until Steve got sick of the smoke. They were up the roof and everyone was inside; Nat, Clint, Tony, Sam, Hope, Scott, Neb, and others Bucky couldn’t remember. It was the last day of junior year before the summer break. They were all in Hope’s house as her parents were away for a conference abroad.

“What do you think will happen when we’re out of high school?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

“We go to college,” Steve replied.

“And then what?”

“And then we get on with our lives,”

“What do you plan on doing with your life?” Bucky asked again. He couldn’t help himself from asking.

“I don’t know? Get an art degree, maybe?” Steve sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. You do that. You’re good with art. You’re the best in art.” Bucky agreed.

“Thanks,” Steve said.

They were quiet again for a while before Steve asked him.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What about you, Buck? What do you plan to do with your life?” Steve asked again.

“Probably enter engineering? Get a bunch of scholarship. I think Tony knows some I could get a grant.” He answered. He’s not entirely sure, though. It’s one of his plans but things could go wrong.

“Oh,”

Bucky lied down beside Steve. They’re quite high but Hope’s dad was quite the worry wart when it came to his daughter so their house had a lot of railings and grills around. They’re safe on the roof even if they’re high as fucking kites (but they’re not that high so Bucky guessed it’s fine).

A few moments later, Steve lied down as well, with his head on Bucky’s arm. It felt nice.

“What about a few years from now? Let’s say 10 years?” Bucky asked again.

“Wow, Buck. I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Any plans on getting married?”

“Probably. When he loves me back.”

Bucky was never an into-the-moment person, he would insist on that until the day he dies, but he would also insist that there was something on the roof, on the sky, or on those joints they smoked, or the fact that they were high when he leaned on Steve and kissed him.

Steve's lips were soft and they tasted like smoke and also sweet from cakes they sneaked up the roof.

“Buck?” Steve whispered when their lips part.

Apologies were already on Bucky's lips before he even thought about them, "I—uh… I'm sorry. Fuck, Steve, I'm sorry."

Steve was looking at him with bright eyes and with a slight flush on his face, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I kissed you and, and—”

Steve brought his fingers on Bucky’s cheeks and caressed his face. _Steve looked incredibly beautiful_ was all Bucky could think before Steve brought his lips back on Bucky’s and kissed him again.

“You were saying?” Steve smiled at him

 

\-------------

 

The boys were now 27; Steve’s a few years out of college, while Bucky just got a new job with higher pay and more relaxed environment. They’ve been together since that day, to the delight of everyone (Clint and Scott even screamed ‘finally!’) and they’ve never been happier. Turns out Steve had liked Bucky since they were in their early teens. Bucky, on the other hand, thinks it was the day after he saved Steve from the playground bullies.

“We should go on a trip,” Bucky suggested.

They were in a coffee shop. Steve drinking his black coffee while doing some last minute changes for something a client commissioned, and Bucky, reading a book, with his sweet concoction of almost everything but coffee.

“That sounds nice,” Steve sipped his coffee, “When?”

“Next week, probably? How’s your schedule?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Should be fine,” he turned locked his tablet and placed it on the table, “this is the last thing on my schedule this week and everything else could be done or started next week.”

“Great! I’ll make the necessary arrangements,” and Bucky took out his phone and started texting.

“Alright,” Steve went back to his work.

When Bucky picked up Steve around 8 in the morning that weekend, he was already at the porch and beaming from ear to ear. God, Bucky loved him so much. He was the luckiest person alive. He didn't know what he did in his life (or previous life) that made him earn Karma's favour but he was thankful nonetheless. He was so lucky to love and to be loved by one Steve Rogers.

He placed his bag on the backseat and kissed Bucky good morning.

“Hey, punk.” Bucky greeted him.

“Jerk,” he responded and kissed Bucky again.

“I hate to break this because it’s so darn pleasant but if we don’t wanna get stuck in traffic, we should get going.”

“You’re right,” Steve gave Bucky a peck on the lips and clicked his seatbelt in place. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.”

 

\-------------

 

It was a good four hours before Bucky pulled over in a beach house with no one in sight.

“Wow, Buck. Where did you find this?” Steve asked, he just woke up so he didn’t see the road on the way to the beach house.

“It’s Tony’s. Or used to be Tony’s? I don’t know yet. Let’s say he agreed to let me use one of his beach houses as a signing bonus. I’m not really sure if he said ‘use’ or ‘have’, though. I’m gonna ask him about it next week.”

“Y-you signed at Stark Industries? That’s huge! When did you sign for them?!” Steve asked enthusiastically.

“Tony showed them my portfolio about robotic prostheses and they liked it. But he assured me that he didn’t use his influence so they could hire me. He said he only left my paper open in his father’s computer and the next thing I knew I got a call from Howard Stark himself, offering me a position in the company alongside with his genius of a son.”

Steve, couldn’t contain his excitement, jumped on Bucky’s arms and kissed him breathless, “I love you, Buck. Truly.”

Steve smiled at Bucky that made his heart ache of how much he loved him. It was the kind of smile that assures him Steve’s happy and contented.

“I love you, Stevie.”

They stayed on each other’s arms for a while before the sun became too hot to bear. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and brought him inside the house.

 

\-------------

 

The house was beautiful. The fridge was stocked with fresh fruits, eggs, milk, juice, and a whole lot of stuff. The kitchen was also complete with cooking appliances so they could cook whatever they want. And if they forgot something, they could just call the housekeeper and he’ll bring what they need. It was what Bucky wanted and so much more. They just arrived at the place but this was already becoming the best anniversary they ever had.

They went to the bedroom (it was huge and beautiful) and since they were staying for 5 days, they unpacked what they brought and placed them on the huge walk-in closet. It was comical how big the walk-in closet was and how little clothes they brought (Bucky didn’t tell Steve where they’re going, but he said they’d be staying on a beach so the both of them only mostly brought shorts, thin shirts, swimming trunks, and a bunch of underwear).

“This place is really beautiful,” Steve told Bucky one more time.

“As expected of the heir of Stark International,”

“Yep, have I told him I am so glad he’s our friend?”

“A bunch of times, yes. I recall doing the same when he brought us and the gang to Japan and Italy after our high school graduation. Also that time he brought me with him for skiing in Switzerland.” Bucky was very thankful to Tony for all the things he did for them, especially for Steve when his mom died when they were still in college. Bucky was still just a kid so no matter how much he wanted to help Steve with the finances, he couldn’t because he was a broke student, just like Steve. So Tony and his family shouldered the funeral expenses because Steve was a good friend. Steve insisted he pay them back with Tony finally agreed to let him pay (after a few days of Steve calling and texting) them as long as he does it whenever he has enough money. Bucky helped him with that and they paid it after almost a year.

When they finished unpacking, the boys went to the kitchen and served themselves the meals they've prepared for the trip. It was quite a lot since both of them didn't know there was a feast waiting for them at the fridge. They ate the sandwiches Steve prepared, the green spaghetti Bucky made last night that Steve always loved, some salad and a couple of pies they bought from one of the bakeries they passed through.

They finished the food, but at the same time they feel like they were gonna burst so after they loaded every plastic container in the dishwasher, they went back to the bedroom. The bed was big with fluffy white sheets and duvet so soft you would sink right at the bottom of it.

Both of them didn't plan on sleeping the afternoon off but because of the food coma they've given themselves, they woke up at around 6 in the afternoon.

They said ‘fuck it’ and went out for a swim.

It was dark when they went back in the house and they were so tired from playing around the sand and water they think they’re about to pass out again. Steve accidentally snorted sea water a couple of times which made Bucky laugh his ass off and fall on the water which made him snort some sea water as well.

They showered together, rubbing each other’s backs with soap and massaging each other’s hair with peach-scented shampoo, and if they made out and gave each other hand jobs in the shower then it’s nobody’s business but theirs.

Steve and Bucky emerged from the shower an hour later. Their fingertips pruny from too much water and Steve was actually shivering. Bucky immediately grabbed a robe under the sink and wrapped it around his boyfriend. When Steve’s all warmed up, he wrapped a towel around his waist and lead Steve on the sink to brush their teeth. _This felt nice_ , Bucky thought to himself. He never thought he could have something like this in his life. He never knew why but it’s just something he never really thought he could have. Not with anyone, especially not with Steve. But here they were, in the bathroom, brushing their teeth while smiling at each other on the mirror.

They’ve been together for 10 years but they’ve never lived together before. Sure, they had occasional sleepovers at each other's houses and that time Bucky stayed for a week in Steve's house after his mom died, but aside from those, nothing. He wanted to live with Steve. God knows he wanted to wake up every morning with Steve beside him, or coming home every day after a day’s work or stressful day at school and see Steve in his ratty shirt and pants painting his heart out while listening to death metal (he’s not judging, just completely surprised even after all these years). He would give anything for that, hell, even his left arm. But Steve gives off a vibe that he doesn’t want to move in with Bucky. That he wanted to stay in his childhood home. Bucky knew that the house held a lot of beautiful memories of Steve and his mother, even he had beautiful memories there with Steve and Sarah. He’d be a humongous dick to ask Steve to move in with him and leave that precious house to rot or something. He’s willing to move in with Steve, though. It’s been years since he left home and has been living in a studio apartment close to the university. He’s at Steve’s at least thrice a week. The commute from Steve’s house (near his parents’ house as well) was around 30 minutes, an hour at most. If he just woke up early and showered quickly, he could get to his first class with at least 15 minutes to spare. He didn’t know why Steve wasn’t asking to move in with him but he figured out he’ll just wait or something.

As soon as they finished their bedroom ritual, they plopped back on the fluffy bed. They lounged around their robes for a couple of minutes before shedding them and burrowing themselves under the covers in their underwear.

“This is the best day ever,” Steve said when the lights went off, “Thank you, Buck.”

“It’s just the first day, punk, don’t thank me yet. I could still fuck this up.”

“Nah, you won’t. Even if these 5 days won’t turn out the way we wanted them, I’m still glad to have spent those 5 days with you. You’re all that matters to me.” Steve responded nonchalantly.

Bucky felt himself blush. Thank fuck for the dark. How Steve could say those things without getting embarrassed or something, he wouldn’t know.

“You better sleep now, Stevie. We’ve spent the whole evening in water. I know you’re cold because you’ve never left my side the whole time since we came back from the beach.” He rubbed Steve’s shoulder and continued, “Just stick beside me the whole time, yeah?”

“Alright, Buck. Good night.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“Good night, Stevie.”

Bucky was already falling asleep when he heard Steve sleepily whisper, “I love you so much.”

He slept with a smile on his lips.

 

The next four days were a blur for Bucky. They swam on the beach, went exploring in the nearby cave, ate all the fruits, bacon and eggs in just two mornings, Bucky made some pancakes one morning, Steve made crepes the next, and they only disturbed the caretaker, Mister Yinsen, once to ask for some milk since Bucky used them up when he made pancakes.

By the end of the fourth night, both of them were tanned and tired. Freckles blossomed Steve's nose bridge and Bucky's got tender shoulders from soaking up under the sun. Steve kept telling him to put on some sunblock but sunblock makes him feel sticky (but he put some on his nose once and laughing his ass off every time he looks in a mirror even though Steve couldn’t get the reference).

Bucky woke up earlier than usual the next day. They still have a few more hours before going home but he wanted to surprise Steve with some breakfast.

Steve emerged from the bedroom 45 minutes later sporting a bedhead. Bucky couldn’t help how cute Steve looked so he squeezed him tight before handing him his morning coffee.

“Ah fuck, Bucky. This is so great, thank you very much.” Steve moaned after sipping his cup.

"Don't mention it," Bucky said as he placed a plate with chicken and waffles in front of Steve.

"Wow, chicken and waffles? Getting fancy, are we? What's the occasion?" Steve asked while he dug into his plate.

“Nothing,” Bucky said. “Happy anniversary, Steve.” He said as Steve shoved a mouthful of waffles in his mouth.

Steve was visibly surprised and then his expression shifted from surprised to guilty to downright upset. He chewed quickly, almost even choking. “Shit, Buck. I forgot it was our anniversary today! I knew it was near but I got busy with Mrs O'Shaughnessy's commission! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you when we get back home until the week after that. I am so sorry, Bucky.”

Bucky almost interrupted him but figured out he’d let Steve let everything out, then he could say that it’s fine. And that’s what he did.

“It’s fine, Stevie. I understand.”

“No, Buck. This is really important and I blew everything of-”

“It’s really fine, Steve. Believe me.” Bucky assured him. “So, just finish your food so we could shower and then have a last tour of the place before we go. I think we haven’t explored the greenhouse yet.”

They ate in silence after that. Bucky kept stealing glances at Steve but the other one was so focused on his food. He’s still obviously upset about forgetting their anniversary but at least he’s not fighting Bucky over it. He knew how stubborn Steve could get. Bucky counted it as a win.

When they were finished, he sent Steve back to the room to shower, saying he’d be with him after he loaded everything up in the dishwasher. Steve didn’t fight him, just nodded and went back straight to the bedroom.

Steve was already massaging his head with shampoo when Bucky went in.

"You didn't wait for me, Stevie. You know that's my favourite part of washing." He teased Steve. He didn't know what to react when Steve finally faced him, though.

Steve’s face was red all over, trying not to cry. His skinny hands were trembling on the top of his head, doing his best to wash his hair “normally”.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?” He hurriedly went in to cup Steve’s face with his hands. Steve refused to meet his eyes even though all he literally had to do was look at Bucky. “Are you still upset that you forgot our anniversary?”

Steve sniffed and nodded.

“I told you it’s fine! I’m not mad Stevie.” He kissed Steve’s cheek.

“I know you’re not mad, but I’m disappointed with myself. You always do the sweetest thing and the only time I could do the same is during our anniversary and I forgot.”

“You could always make it up to me next year, you know that right?” Bucky released Steve from his hands and went under the shower.

“I don’t wanna make it up to you next year, I wanna make it up to you now,”

“Well, I guess you could think of something later. I would even pose for you if you want,”

"I would like that, Buck," Steve said with a smile.

“Alright, c’mon and let’s finish this. I don’t know when we’ll run out of hot water but I don’t want to know. It’s our last day here so let’s just enjoy, alright?”

“Okay, Buck.” Steve agreed.

Bucky was busily lathering himself up with soap when he felt Steve's hands behind him, caressing his back, massaging his scalp with conditioner. He let out a low chuckle but made no attempt on stopping his boyfriend.

“Ugh, that’s really nice, Stevie.” He moaned after Steve massaged a spot in his back.

Steve peppered his back and nape with small bites and kisses which was really pleasant. Bucky tilted his head to the side to give Steve more skin to kiss and lick.

Bucky was starting to get hard and he could feel Steve also getting hard behind him. When Steve started grinding his hardening cock in his ass, he knew he was a goner.

Bucky faced Steve and kissed him hard. Steve pushed him back to the tiles and carefully kneeled in front of him. He wasn’t fully hard yet so Steve stroked him until a bead of precome was slipping off his dick.

“Just so you know this is not the ‘making up to you’ thing I’m talking about,” Steve reminded him and swallowed him.

Bucky laughed and said, “I know, Stevie.”

 

 

They went right out of the bathroom when the water started to get cold. It wasn’t that cold per se, lukewarm to say the least, but they’ve been inside the shower for so long and they still have a bit of packing and exploring to do.

They got dressed and packed the rest of their stuff in their duffel bags.

“Hey Stevie, let’s take care of these later. Let’s explore the greenhouse first,” Bucky was excited. Natasha said it had a few butterflies and other good stuff and he’s positive Steve would like them. He might even sketch some of them.

“Alright. You got me really curious, you know. Who would’ve thought they made a greenhouse near a beach? I mean, was it even possible with all the sand?”

“Probably. It’s there so I think they found a loophole or something. C’mon!”

 

The walk to the greenhouse took them 10 minutes. It wasn’t what Bucky was expecting but it’s still gorgeous. Maybe because the place was near a beach that’s why 50% of the plants inside were cacti and succulents. They were placed in beautiful ceramic pots and terra-cotta pots. They were mismatched but at the same time, they look like from the same set or something. Bucky didn't know how designs work, he's not the artist, it's Steve's area of expertise.

Steve looked enthralled though. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the beautiful stone pots, the purple and white bougainvillea flowers in full bloom framing one of the windows, the plants hanging on the ceiling, it was beautiful. She was right, it was beautiful. Steve was beautiful, and he didn’t want to spend the next year or even the next day not being with his beautiful man.

He cupped his back pocket again, making sure the ring he bought a year ago was there. He would definitely hurt himself if he forgot the ring. It was easy hiding it from Steve since they don’t live together and Steve doesn’t like snooping Bucky’s stuff even if they’ve been together for so long.

He subtly let go of Steve’s hand to let the smaller man explore the place. When Steve was far enough, he went down on one knee.

“Buck, this is beautiful! Whose idea was this? Was it Pepper? I bet it was Pep—” Steve looked back to see Bucky on his knee. “Bucky, what are you doing? Shit, Buck, what are you doing?”

Bucky could see Steve tearing up so naturally he also started tearing up. “Shut up, Steve, you’re blowing this off! I’m trying to propose here!”

Tears were streaming Steve’s face, “You jerk!”

Bucky cleared his throat, “Stevie, baby, we’ve been together for a long time,” he sniffed, “We’ve known each other since we were kids and we’ve literally never parted each other for more than 15 days. Saving you from those shitheads when we were kids was the best decision I’ve ever made, except for today, this tops everything.

"I'm thankful for that tiny kitten, if it wasn't for it you wouldn't have been there to bring it home to your mom. I'm thankful for Hope for having a party and for Clint for bringing his stash of pot to the party. if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have the courage to kiss you. I'm thankful for all the big and little things I couldn't remember anymore for bringing me closer to you. I'm thankful for your mom, for bringing you into this world and for loving and nurturing you to become this incredible, loving, and kind person that you are today. And lastly, I’m thankful for having you in my life. For loving me the way that I am. I’m generally not a good person and I did shitty things in the past but you still loved me for who I am. You make me a better person Steve Rogers and I promise I will spend the rest of my life being a better person for you. Will you—“

Steve shut him up with a deep kiss and when he opened his eyes, Steve was also crying. Nobody talked for a few beats, just crying and occasional giggling from the both of them. Bucky kissed him again.

“What’s say you, Steve?” Bucky already knew his answer, he just wanted to hear it past Steve’s lips.

“Yes, Buck. I will marry you.” Steve slipped the simple silver band on his finger and looked at it. “it’s beautiful.”

“Becca helped me finding it,” he said.

“It’s perfect. I’m gonna have to thank Becca when I see her.”

 

 

They got home a few hours after the proposal. Steve texted all their friends to give them the news while on the way home which made all of them crash Steve’s house. They ordered a bunch of fried food and watched a couple of movies on Netflix.

Everybody was gone by midnight so Steve and Bucky cleaned up and went to bed.

 

 

Bucky Barnes was 7 years old when his life changed forever. He never realized it, but when he saved that scrawny little kid from playground bullies years ago, his life was filled with brand new colours. How he survived 7 years without little Steve Rogers, he didn't know, but he's thankful that he gets to go to bed and wake up beside that boy who was too dumb not to run away from a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream last night and I made myself sad thinking about Steve and Bucky, so I made this little thing.
> 
>  
> 
> I also listened to Dashboard Confessional's Stolen, Lana del Rey's Video Games, and LANY's ILYSB on loop to get in the mood in writing this ficlet. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
